


sugar, we're going down

by Daftpup



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF, Vancouver Canucks - Fandom
Genre: Alexandre Burrows - Freeform, Daniel Sedin - Freeform, Eddie Lack - Freeform, Henrik Sedin - Freeform, Kevin Bieksa - Freeform, M/M, Others - Freeform, Ryan Kesler - Freeform, roberto luongo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daftpup/pseuds/Daftpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie Lack is getting<i> increasingly </i>frustrated with being in love with the Vancouver Canucks starting goaltender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar, we're going down

October 14, 2013

Eddie Lack is getting _increasingly_ frustrated with being in love with the Vancouver Canucks starting goaltender.

That little nagging feeling at the back of his mind every time they're apart. That jolt, that gut-wrenching feeling of immediate happiness when he sees him that quickly fades to a feeling of helpless, hopeless, borderline pathetic longing. Already clumsy enough when out of the net, when they made eye contact it was hard enough for Eddie not to fumble with whatever he was doing or have his stutter worsen mid-conversation. He's acting like a 6th grade school girl, for Christ's sake.

Every second thought the young goaltender had seemed to focus on the same subject matter:

_'I need to pick up eggs when I get home.'_  
 _'Luo has suuuuuuch gorgeous eyes, oh my fucking god.'_  
 _'I have to remember to call that lady back from the bank. The one with the really big mole on her chin... god, what was her name? Oh right, Beatrice. I have to call Beatrice on Wednesday.'_  
 _'Luo looked so good today, I wish his shorts had been just a liiiiiiittle tighter.'_  
 _'God, what time do I have to be at the airport again tomorrow morning? 5! How am I supposed to be up by that time, let alone be at the damn airport?!'_  
 _'Luo will be there too. I wonder if he'll sit by me on the plane.'_

These days, he couldn't seem to have a single thought that didn't revolve around the older man. Eddie knew he was in deep and that frustrated him to no end. His smirky, sarcastic teammate had his heart completely and he didn't even know it. Eddie, though he tended to wear his heart on his sleeve, did not say a word to anyone on his team about his love life. He had known he wasn't straight since a very young age, but had never told anyone else besides his family in fear of his sexuality ruining his career. The world of professional sports (through improving) was still incredibly homophobic at times. Instead of being honest, he had forced himself to date women for the sake of his image. On one hand he was glad he did because he now played in the NHL, and on the other he was angry for all the emotional turmoil the silence had caused him over the past 7 years.

With an annoyed huff at his train of thought, Eddie slammed his car door shut and slowly made his way up to his tall, glass apartment building. Rain pelted the ground heavily, and before entering the front entrance he paused to let it hit him and dampen his clothes and hair. This was one of the things Eddie loved about Vancouver. On warm, sunny days the air was soft and smelled of the ocean. Beautiful pink cherry blossom petals littered the streets, and the city was alive with the hustle and bustle of businessmen and tourists. But, in his opinion, nothing was better than the city on rainy nights. The many lights were distorted by the falling water droplets, and taking a glance at the street Eddie was reminded of the old oil paintings his Mom used to enjoy buying and hanging around their small house. The air was even softer, almost heavy, and the smells of the city mixed with it was something he had learned to enjoy. With every day that went by, he felt more and more at home in the city of rain and glass.

Thoroughly soaked, he finally pulled open the door to the building. With a small wave to the tired looking woman sitting at the front desk, he made his way quietly to the elevator, water droplets trailing along the floor behind him. Once he arrived to his floor, he unlocked his door and entered his apartment. It was an open space, with everything in one room besides the tiny bathroom. His bed, dresser and TV were to the left side of the room, along with the closet and bathroom, and his small kitchenette was to the right. A corner unit, two of his walls were giant tinted windows. Eddie could see the ocean, BC Place, and Rogers Arena in the distance right from his bedroom. Though he could afford bigger, Eddie enjoyed the neighbourhood and feel of living small. He had a lot of money, but he was reserved when it came to spending it. Plus, the tiny apartment reminded him of home.

With a tired sigh, he put his keys, phone and wallet gently on the marble countertop and walked over to a tall stainless steel fridge sitting in the corner of room. Pulling it open, he surveyed the meek contents of his fridge with a grimace. _It looks like I'll be having leftover chicken noodle,_ he thought tiredly. Fumbling to open the Tupperware container, he let out a curse as his phone buzzed from the countertop behind him.

Setting down the container, he picked up his phone and felt his heart stop at the sight of who was calling. Gulping, he answered on the sixth ring.

"H-hello?" he said nervously.  
"Hey kid! I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. Oh god, you weren't sleeping, were you? Or maybe out on a date before we leave for Philly tomorrow? " The voice at the other end of the phone was light and friendly, and Eddie forced a laugh, trying to keep his voice even as he responded.  
"Oh no, I wasn't sleeping. I actually just got back from the gym a while ago. You know, busy life of a backup. Gotta keep myself in shape just in case the Broad Street Bullies do a number on you. Or, you know, you get the shits from eating too many Philly Cheesesteak subs before the game."  
With a bark of laughter that sounded like music to Eddies ears, Luo responded. "Yeah, well when you gotta go, you gotta go! Seriously though, Cheesesteak is delicious, man. Anyway, I called for a reason. We have an insanely early flight tomorrow morning. I know you don't believe in hiring a driver, but I'll be much too tired to drive anywhere. Do you want us to stop on my way by and pick you up?"  
 _What, being alone in a car (minus the driver) with with Roberto Luongo for nearly an hour?_ Eddies heart gave a jump at the thought.  
"I say it because I care... no Cheesesteak for you until after the game! That would be great! What time will you be here for our ridiculously early flight time?"  
"Quarter to four. But hey, I have to go. I'll catch you tomorrow, bright and early, alright? Goodnight, Stork!" And with that, the line clicked off and the voice disappeared and Eddie was left with a feeling happiness. A whole hour alone with Luo, what could be better than that?

He quickly packed his bags, the Tupperware container of food, now completely forgotten, is left sitting on his counter. When finished with his bags, he has what he believes to be the the shortest shower in history and then quickly brushes his teeth as he feels exhaustion creeping up on him. He jumps into bed, slams the lights off and closes his eyes. His excitement for the day tomorrow soon fades away and sleep overwhelms him.

His final thought before he drifts off into oblivion is of Roberto Luongo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any mistakes, I haven't written anything in a very long time and this is my first real attempt at fanficton. I'll update this when I can! Thanks for reading!


End file.
